


Doctornatural

by AGJ1990



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: Sam and Dean's little sister has a choice to make. Stay with her father and brothers or travel with her imaginary friend, The Doctor.
Kudos: 1





	Doctornatural

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The Doctor also does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Okay. I feel like I really need to explain the concept of this story.**

**It came out of a dream. My roommate has been binge watching Doctor Who the last week or so, and I fell asleep the night before last to it playing on the TV. I had been watching Supernatural earlier in the day while working on my most recent Kayla story, and I think the two just melded in my head and came out like this.**

**The story is very ambiguous in tone. As in 99.9999999% of my stories, it revolves around a Winchester sister. She has grown up with The Doctor appearing at various points in her life, and she now has a choice to make-stay with her family or travel with the Doctor. I don't even give a name to the sister. The story below is exactly how it appeared in my dream, with a few details added on the history between the sister and the Doctor.**

**If you are not a Doctor Who fan, or haven't seen it at all, this story will probably be very confusing. Doctor Who is much too complex for me to recap in an A/N like this. But if you have seen Doctor Who and are a fan of one or both shows, hopefully this story will be enjoyable for you.**

**Hope everyone's doing well! Stay safe and healthy!**

Her life was, for the first time ever, completely in balance.

But it was all about to fall apart.

On one side of her stood her family. Her big brother Sam, who was six years older than she was and her closest friend, looked grief stricken at the possibility of losing her. It was his face that held her back the most. She didn't want to hurt Sam, who had loved her, cared for her, protected her throughout her life as much as he possibly could. Sam had tears running down his face, and she wished she could wipe them away without fear of it causing her to stay behind purely out of guilt.

Her older brother, Dean, was panicked. He was certain he was about to lose her. This caused her to feel a different kind of guilt. Dean had always been more like her father than her brother. As a child, Dean had fed her, bathed her, clothed her, worked so she could have the things she needed and, to the greatest extent humanly possible, the things she wanted. Dean loved her, and she knew he loved her, but there had always been a certain distance between the two of them that just wasn't there with Sam. While Sam said nothing, Dean pleaded with her to stay.

"Please, baby girl. Don't go."

Standing furthest away from her was a man that, at various times in her life, had caused her to feel loved and terrified in equal measure. Her father was a big man, imposing and intimidating to most people. When she was little, in what she thought of as happier times, she'd treated her father during the rare times he was home as a jungle gym. She'd climb on top of him, trying to avoid his hands that were trying to 'capture' her, and she'd giggle ferociously when he finally 'caught' and tickled her. She looked back on those memories fondly, but over the years they faded. Faded into long nights with her father not being home, or being home and ignoring her endlessly as he researched a way to help other people while she wanted nothing more than for him to just hold her for a minute and tell her he loved her.

Faded into a few nights that he was too drunk to remember things he'd said to her that she wished she could forget. Things like _What you want doesn't matter when people are dying_ and _What good are you if you can't even do this?_

Her father's reaction was the one that surprised her the most. He said nothing, just stood there glaring at her, as if he was hoping to be intimidating enough to stop her just by the look on his face. But something surprised her. She could see underneath her father's mask for a moment, and what she saw there made her want to run to him and embrace him.

She didn't, of course, because that just wasn't done in her family anymore, but she badly wanted to.

She saw in John Winchester not the stern, unforgiving man she'd grown to think of him as, but a man who was so terrified of losing the children that he held precious that every time he tried to express that love to them, it had come out in a way that sounded angry and harsh. After a while, he'd given up attempting to express that love to them, because the look of hurt on their little (and not so little after a while) faces made him want to cry. He couldn't cry in front of them, for the fear of seeming weak to them was something he couldn't bear. So he just stopped, and decided he'd just do the best he could to care for them and hope that it would be enough.

As much as she wanted to tell him that it was enough, she couldn't. It wasn't.

After a long moment of staring at her family, she turned her eyes to the man that stood to her right. He'd appeared at various times over the course of her life. He seemed to drop out of nowhere and just be there when she was in desperate need of a friend. She'd seen him more when she was little, back when it was easier to believe that the man in the blue box that said POLICE on it was real. He'd be there on nights when she would cry because she wanted her father and he wasn't there. He'd be there when her father was hurt and she wasn't sure he would make it. He had come the night she found out that her brother was leaving the family and he wouldn't be back. Twenty-two times in all he'd come to her. Every time he showed up, she'd been feeling scared or hurt or lonely, but every time he left, she was filled with hope that things would get better. Sometimes, she would even be happy.

She'd told her family about this man a few times before. Her brother Sam, for the first few years, would listen patiently and indulge her. Her brother Dean chalked it up to being a dream, or an imaginary friend. Her father had been convinced that 'the doctor' was a demon or a ghost or some kind of monster working to take her away from them, and told her that if she went off with him again and he found out about it, she would find it hard to sit for quite a while.

That had caused her to be quiet for quite a long time. Until the night when she was fifteen, and she got in another fight with her father and revealed that she'd been with him several times after that. Instead of trying to understand, trying to find out who this man was or what he was, her father had given her the worst punishment of her life. Instead of comforting her as he usually tried to do, he'd made it clear to her,

"You go off with him again, _ever_ , and you are out of this family for good."

But he was here. He was really here. He appeared differently to her at times. The first time, he'd been a younger man dressed in a black jacket, with ears that she teased him looked like elf ears. As a result of that remark, her friend The Doctor had taken her that night to meet Santa at the North Pole, where he'd proven to her that 'my ears are much more funny looking than elf ears'. She was four years old then, and that meeting had cemented her faith not only in Santa, but in every other creature deemed imaginary by her brothers. The second meeting, two years after that one, he looked entirely different, but somehow convinced her he was the same person. That time they'd gone to visit a zoo. Not just any zoo, though-this zoo contained creatures she had seen before in books and movies and TV shows, but that she never imagined could be real. That zoo had been home to a unicorn, a shark that could live on land AND talk, dragons, and other things that would fuel her imagination for years. Their trips after that had been to other places she wanted to go. She loved history, so they'd seen together the founding of the United States, the end of the Civil War, and more personal things, such as her father meeting her mother.

The Doctor said nothing. He had told her years earlier that once she turned eighteen, if she wanted to leave, he'd take her anywhere she wanted to go. She'd be able to spend her entire lifetime travelling with him if that was what she wanted. But she had to wait until eighteen.

That was today. And she had a decision to make.

Finally, she made her choice. It meant leaving something behind that she loved, but her choice was clear. Taking one last look back, she took a deep breath and extended her arm…


End file.
